


for him.

by legalizings



Category: Phan
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, danhowell, phillester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legalizings/pseuds/legalizings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We got this crazy chemistry between us." </p><p>– </p><p>In which Daniel Howell and Philip Lester are too close of friends, one thing leads to another and they come to notice things that they were oblivious to but others were not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for him.

Attempt of writing, improving skills.

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off Troye Sivan's 'for him.'


End file.
